


Harry Potter watch ‘The Aurors’

by AgentsofPsych99



Series: Harry Potter Watch stuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: & is platonic, Aurors, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99
Summary: What would happen if everyone from Harry Potter watched a reality show about the Aurors? Something magical would happen!QUICK DISCLAIMER!:1. I made Bill and Charlie Aurors because I wanted to and I want there to be more aurors that are relevant to the Order and stuff.2. Charlie is gay. If you don’t like that then please leave!3. Bill will still be with Fleur and Tonks is with Remus.
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody & Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt & Nymphadora Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks & Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks & Charlie Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Harry Potter Watch stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Harry Potter watch ‘The Aurors’

1\. I made Bill and Charlie Aurors because I wanted to and I want there to be more aurors that are relevant to the Order and stuff.  
2\. Charlie is gay. If you don’t like that then please leave!  
3\. Bill will still be with Fleur and Tonks is with Remus.  
4\. This book is set a bit into Harry’s fifth year but the first ‘episode’ is set on his third.  
5\. Instead of three years of auror training, Tonks and Charlie had two. So basically they are just really good aurors.  
6\. So Tonks is around 20 1/2 and Charlie is like 21. Bill is around 23.  
7\. This is kind of based The Office, Parks and Rec, Psych, B99 and Blue Bloods. But mostly The office.  
8\. I want to make Narcissa and Draco talk to Tonks at some point. What do you think they should say?  
9\. If you have any ideas make sure to tell me!

10\. I’m not bothered to write them getting there but the whole Black family are there sitting together. Except for Sirius and Andromeda. The death eaters are in like a cage thing so they can’t hurt anyone.


End file.
